Just a Matter of Time and Mind
by bacarditoo
Summary: The Tok'Ra and Tauri alliance is growing. But Kelly still has another shock for both peoples. Can they save Egeria from a fate worse than death? Characters in this chapter, MartoufLantash, MalekNate, SamJolinar, SG1, Egeria and Kelmaa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Just A Matter Of Time And Mind  
**Chapter Title**: In the Beginning  
**Characters**: Other  
**Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:**

**Disclaimer**: Nothing in stargate belongs to me they belong to MGM and anyone else involved with the project, except the charaters that I create, they're mine.

**Summary**: we've had a mind reader, so how about a psycic with the sixth sense? I thought it would be different so see what you think. The story is leading up to when the stargate is being used on a regular basis, all dates and times have come from the original spader/russell movie, happy reading, hope you like it, bacardi.

**FEEDBACK: Please leave feedback, It would be nice to know what you think :-).**

All conversation by our other worldly friends are in italic.  
The bold is by the young lady telling the story.

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Just a Matter of Time and Mind**

I've had what most people affectionately call the sixth sense from as long I could remember, although my abilities are more than just seeing and talking with the long since passed. My best friends are a long time dead their names, well, they;re Kowalski and Nephritis. I do have other abilities I'm not going to go into detail just as yet but sometimes I am able to see little snippets of the past and near future, not always a gift I might add.

I've been well aware of the Stargate for quite some time now, I must have picked up on it when I met Catherine Langford outside Dr Daniel Jackson's lecture about the Pyramids a while ago. For days after I saw men excitedly digging in the dessert, Catherine and her father looking on as the cover stones of the Stargate were unearthed and when the gate was raised upright, I saw the look of shock and wonderment on their faces when they found the fossilised Jaffa, the year was 1928 and the location was Giza, Egypt.

I watched as the gate was eventually taken to the military installation of Creek Mountain, Colorado and as Catherine and her team tried to decipher it, she had gone to see Daniel to pull him in on the project, some new blood as it were, and sure enough he cracked the code in just 14 days, both Nephritis and I were impressed with his abilities to learn so quickly.

My mind skips ahead and they are showing Daniel the gate, Colonel O'Neil has entered into the picture now, a troubled soul, I feel for him, no one should have to bury their child under any circumstance. I see Daniel identify the seventh symbol and then my mind jumps to them going through the gate and winding up in the Kalium Galaxy on a planet named Abydos.

I can't help but laugh as Daniel winds up married and O'Neil winds up with Skaa'ra nipping around his ankles, I think he's starting to get quite attached to that lad. Then everything jumps backward, I'm suddenly in the North African Dessert 8000bc watching a ship land, a boy is taken ( I later learn from Nephritis that I saw Ra's host before he was taken as a slave), I'm back with O'Neil and the rest of the team moments later, there's an uprising, the people are fighting against Ra ( De Ja Vous, didn't that happen here as well?).  
The bomb that O'Neil had brought with him can not be switched off, both he and Daniel say " I have an idea " simultaneously and give Ra a present that he will never have time to forget.

Daniel has deciphered the glyphs and the team are going home, but he has decided to stay with his new family, it is nice to see everyone happy and at peace with themselves for once.

* * *

It was a while before I had anymore visions( as Nephritis calls them), the gate has been opened again ( why did they move it to Cheyenne Mountain anyway? ), I see O'Neill throwing a box of tissues through the gate and moments later I couldn't help but laugh when It's returned, " thanks send more ". 

General Hammond is in charge now and has sent the original team through to Abydos to get Daniel, they explain to him about the man with glowing eyes that surprised the SGC not so long ago but Daniel states it can't possibly be Ra, the man must have come from some place else. Daniel shows O'Neill the address room that he found on Abydos and I watch in horror as Daniels wife is taken along with Skaa'ra. It is not long after that that they all decide to return Earth ready to go to war.

" _They don't know what they are getting themselves into " _Nephritis says

" **Tell me more "** I ask her.

" _Well there isn't really much to tell, they are a race that are called Goa'uld, they resemble what you would call an snake I suppose or possibly an eel, they can not survive outside of water unless they have a host to reside in "_ Nephritis told me with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" **So they're parasites "** I say aloud, shocked at what I have just heard.

" _Yes, in effect that is exactly what they are. A while ago they started impersonating Tauri Gods, Ra, Apophis, Hathor etc and they took many from your world as slaves, I used to be host to one that broke from their ranks, her name was Egeria. Both Egeria and her offspring are called Tok'ra and It was with Egeria's help that the people of the Tauri banished Ra and buried the Chaapa'ai 10,000 years ago"_ Nephritis told my proudly

" **Chaapa'ai ? "** I asked her confused, I have never heard the word before.

" _The stargate, that is what many of the people who use the system call it ",_ She explained.

" **Would it not be a good idea to make contact with the Tok'ra? I mean if It's going to get that bad we could use the help couldn't we "** I asked my friend, slightly more worried than I had started out.

" _Would they really see the difference between the two races? "_ she asked me in a matter of fact tone of voice that I have come to expect as part of the norm around here.

" **They would if it was spelled out to them in idiot proof English "** I reply, even I can not believe that our defenders could be so useless at being human.

" _You would have to make contact with them " _Nephritis notified me with that knowing smile of hers, she know's that I like to keep myself to myself and having to make contact and letting them know what I can do makes me terrified out of my mind.

" **Yes but that can be done without telling them who or where I am "** I state, but who am I trying to convice? Nephritis, or myself.

" _We will need to attract their attention, or they will think you insane "_ My friend mused aloud

" **That's easy I'll just give them the Chaapa'ai 101 from past to present, that should get their attention, especially if I use names and dates don't you think? "** I asked with a hopeful smile planted firmly on my face.

" _You know this just might work my friend "_ Nephritis stated, laughing at my forced grin.

There was a pause in conversation as we both thought about how to proceed, I do so hate silence, things tend to happen when everything falls silent.

" **So, you were a Queen eh ? "** I ask my friend, I have to admit I am very impressed.

" _I was "_ She replied proudly

" **Sweet "** I say to her and she smiles at me as I make our first contact with the SGC.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Just A Matter Of Time And Mind  
**Chapter Title**: Getting the Point Accross  
**Characters:** Other  
**Genres:  
Rating:** Gen (G)  
**Warnings:  
Summary:** Kelly is having a hard time trying to convince the SGC that she is the real deal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own stargate (except the charaters I create, they're mine), it is owned by mgm and anyone else involved in the project.

Italic and bold script is the SGC staff speaking  
bold is our Kelly  
ordinary Italic is our spirit friends.

**FEEDBACK: Always welcome, I really like to know what you think.**

* * *

**Getting the Point Across**

My friend Nephritis and I had decided to try and help all at the SGC, I had placed a call using channels I should not know about to people who were very concerned about " breach of security ", try explaining to someone who is closed minded that you're psychic, it doesn't go down to well.

I was concerned, the mission to Tulac had just been approved, now I know they have to go or they won't meet Teal'c but they were going to lose Kowalski on this one. I tried to warn them but again I was asked who the traitor was within the SGC. I didn't know what to do, there was no other way I knew of to save the man.

" _You tried, and believe me it's appreciated "_ a familiar voice said to me.

" **Kowalski? "**

" _Yup, didn't think you'd mind if I popped in to say hi, might even stay awhile, that is if it's ok with you? "_

" **The more the merrier as they say "** but truth be told I found it just a little unnerving.

I kept on trying to get through to the thick skulls in the SGC, Kowalski helped where he could but still I got the usual response, " Who is giving you this information? " I was exasperated.

" _You know, maybe you gotta try a different tactic "_ Kowalski offered.

" _So far you've been giving them info bout the present, tell them something that's going to happen in the not so distant future "_

" **Now why didn't I think of that ? "** I asked aloud.

" **Ok there are tapes that prove the stargate has been opened in the past, Catherine's fiancé was sent through and never came back, I'll get Daniel to go digging through the archives, they'll bring Ernest back a little sooner than they should and then maybe they'll believe me "**

" _They might, but then again they might argue that someone else found the tapes and told you bout em "_

" **ok how about Senator Kinsey ? He's going to try and shut the gate down, I could forewarn them about that "**

" _To far in to the future my friend "_ Nephritis added " _We want something more or less in the here and now but far enough into the future to raise interest "_

" **The disease that turns everyone into Neanderthals, how could I know about that right? "**

" _How indeed ?"_ Nephritis added.

One phone call later…

"**Well I've planted the seed, lets see if it grows into anything shall we ? "**

A couple of weeks later and I suddenly have their attention.

" _**Anything else we should know about? "**_ O'Neill asks me, " _**You know, lottery numbers would be cool " **_That one made me laugh, must me military humour a say to myself.

I have another dream, Teal'c is on trial and once again I ring the SGC from yet another location, SG1 have already been deployed General Hammond informs me, Teal'c's Cor-ai will begin shortly, I know he's going to be ok an everything but I just would have liked to have spared him the pain. On that particular call I took the time to warn General Hammond about Kinsey, I really do not like that man and the SGC personnel should be careful around that one.

A bit further down the road and SG1 are saving the planet from a couple of Goa'uld mother ships, " I am so proud of them " I sigh to Nephritis and Kowalski, but a knock on the door stops our conversation dead in it's tracks ( no pun intended)

" _**Hello Miss Hamilton, my name is Major Davies, May I come in ?"**_ Oh I didn't see that one coming. I'm suddenly not feeling to good. " **Is there a problem Major ? "** I ask trying to sound calm, He just looks at me and smiles until we are all in the room and the door is closed securely.

" **That last call was a little too long eh ? "** I ask, I knew that I'd be found one day, I just didn't think that it would be this soon.

" _**Just a little maam, truth be known we've known a while about you, we've watched to see who was giving you your information but when no-one called or met you while you were out, and the virus alert, well it was determined you were exactly what you said you where. I'm just sorry it took so long, we might have saved a few lives if we had listened to you from the start. "**_ He explained, he sounded genuinly sorry.

" **Am I in trouble ? "** I ask looking at the guards that are with the Major.

" _**For what ? Being to helpful? I don't think that's been classified as a crime yet maam "**_ He smiles at me, I relax a little, but still, why the guards?

" **Kelly, call me kelly, maam is a little bit to formal for my liking Major"** I offer, I don't consider myself that important to be called maam and besides, it makes me sound Ancient.

" _**Kelly it is then, I need to ask you to accompany me to the SGC, ma…Kelly, there are some people there that want to meet you very much "**_

" **Am I under arrest Major " **I ask nervously.

" _**I don't want to call it arrest Kelly, but you need to come with me for your own safety, both Senator Kinsey and the NID have become aware of you and, well, you've become quite valuable to the SGC, we'd hate to see anything happen to you, pack a case ASAP if you will, we need to get going before we wind up with company."**_

Well I have to admit, I definately didn't see any of this happening.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just A Matter Of Time And Mind  
Chapter Title: SGCward Bound  
Characters: Daniel Jackson, Other, Samantha Carter  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: Major Davies has started to explain things in black and white, Kelly is starting to realise life is not going quite going to be the same again.

Italic is our other worldly friends.  
Bold is the young lady telling the story.  
Bold and Italic are the regular SGC Personnel.

* * *

SGCward Bound

**I had effectively been told that I was moving house, not that I'd be sorry to say bye bye to roach city, but it would have been nice to have been asked all the same.**

" _Well will you look here?"_ Kowalski piped up, "_We be going home in style " _he added pointing to a limousine. " _There is some serious horse power under that hood"_ he says.

" **Boys and their toys "** I laughed and looked to Nephritis, she didn't hear me, a couple of seconds later and, " _Where do they keep the horses ?"_ she asked with a confused tone of voice.

" **I'll explain later "** I say rather amused at the last comment.

" _Are they safe ?" _Nephritis asks.

" **About as safe as transport gets " **I say out loud drawing a few strange looks from our escorts.

" **Even the dead don't know everything Major "** I smile at my guardian of the moment, he just looked at me with that, "I'll humour her for now" look on his face.

He looks at me and smiles, but deep down you just know he's saying " _**nutcase "**_ I sigh, it would be nice for once just to be taken at face value and not have to explain myself.

" _We can't have everything my friend "_ Nephritis informes me, gently patting my arm with a soft hand.

" _Tell them to take the back roads, we got company "_ Kowalski informes me. It's unusual to see him so un-nerved.

I relay the message and although they were still a bit sceptical they dutifully obey Kowalski's command to the letter.

" _Ask the Major if he's patched up with the better half yet " _Kowalski said, " _last I heard he was confined to quarters "_ He laughed.

Well I must admit, the Major went a lovely shade of pale when I asked that question.

" **Is there a problem ? " **I ask knowing full well that it had suddenly dawned on him that I was the real deal and not the nut that he thought I was.

" _**Is he here now? " **_The Major whispered.

" **Nephritis and Kowalski are pretty much here 24/7, my guardian Angels if you will."** I offer with a smile.

" _It doesn't look like anyone's following, but no unnecessary stops, ok?"_ Kowalski tells me. He is still worried which leaves me wondering just who is so interested in me all of a sudden Everything is hazy and I still can't make head or tails of the situation at the moment which un-nerves me all the more.

" **He say's we've no visitor's but no unscheduled stops "** I say to the Major relaying the message.

The major suddenly looks very sad and let out a little sigh, " _**He never did take time off of the job you know?, even when he was at home he was still on the job, I miss him, you know? We were good friends, then one day, bang, he's gone, there was no warning, one day we're on leave talking bout old times, the next, gone, there was no warning at all.**_

" **You couldn't have known, but you're superiors, well I tried warning them time and time again, it's not your fault, but I would love to have a private word with the higher ups, they were very reckless."** I inform the guilt ridden man sitting at my side.

We arrived at a private airstrip at 0200 and boarded a private jet, " **Wow we're being pampered "** I say to my friends and notice as the Major smiles at me, he actually starts to relax for the first time since he stepped through my door.

" _**A room has been assigned to you at the SGC, kind of like a apartment but a little smaller, I hope you'll be comfortable there. " **_

" **I'm sure I will, it can't be any worse than what I have been living in."** I laugh, clearing the remaining tension in the air. A couple of hours later and we're touching down and on our way to Cheyenne mountain.

" **I keep expecting to be taken to Creek Mountain "** I sigh to Kowalski, but I am answered by my newest friend and colleague.

" _**The gate hasn't been there for a while ma…Kelly, sorry force of habit "**_

" **It's ok. why'd they move it? "** I ask curiously

" _**Cheyenne's more secluded, less people to ask questions about what we're doing "**_

" **I suppose that makes sense."** I offer. I should have thought of that. Creek mountain was very near a little town that just loved their U.F.O. stories and Creek mountain had been labled Area 51 by the locals.

We arrived at Cheyenne a little after 0600 and the Major showed his pass to the sentries to allow us access, we are waved through the main gate and our doors are opened at our destination. We all step out of the Limo and I am lead into the heart of the mountain. I have NEVER been so nervous in my entire life, what if these people don't like me? I have to live here now, oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

" _**You're things will be put in your quarter's Kelly, but if you would accompany me I'll introduce you to, well, I guess you can call them your new family "**_

" **Haven't had one of the for a while, it sounds nice "** I smile. The idea of family is a warming thought indeed.

My little group and I enter the conference room and there is Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c Daniel, Sam and General Hammond, all looking at me and all smiling, suddenly everything doesn't seem so bad."

" **Thank you kind Sir "** I joke to the Major as he pulls a chair out from the table and pushes it gently beneath me

**"** _A perfect gentleman" ,_ Nephrites smiles and sighes._ "So little of them exist in this day and age"_

" _**I believe you know everyone else "**_ Major Davis added, unaware of my private conversation that I am holding.

" **Indirectly "** I say, " **I've been, well how do you explain, attuned ? Yes attuned to you all for quite sometime now, there's just so much I need to tell you all, but everything's a jumble right now Nephrites and Kowalski will help me sort through it all later "** I explain.

" _**Kowalski?, Charles Kowalski? "**_ Jack asked me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" **Yes Jack, you don't mind if I call you Jack do you? "**

" _**Not at all, tell him he still owes me $50 "**_ he quiped.

" **He said you'll have to wait awhile "** I offer as everyone laughs and that awkward moment passed quicker than it arrived, everyone began to relax around me which made me feel a little more comfortable.

Suddenly that little mischievous light switched on in O'Neill, " _He's up to something " _Kowalski said to me, more than a little worried.

**"Oh boy are they going to have trouble with this one** " I think to myself

" _You have no idea "_ Kowalski sighes, more to himself than to me.

After the meet and greet the Major told everyone that we had a long trip and he was going to get me settled in, " _**I'll take you to your room now. "**_ He told me.

" _**That's not a problem Major, we'll see you bright and early in the morning Kelly "**_ General Hammond says to me, Just as we leave the room I hear a scream, I look around, everyone's ok, where did that come from? Oh well, worry about that later I tell myself.

" _**Here we are Kelly, I hope you'll like it they've worked hard on it all day."**_ Major Davis opens my door and wow.

" **It looks like a five star hotel room " **I say aloud.

" _**Not been in many hotels I take it?"**_ The Major laughes.

" **Anything would be palatial compared to the last place "** I grin.

" _**Yeh, it was a bit of a hell hole "**_

" **Just a bit? "** I sigh as I run my fingers over the most beautiful piece of furniture I had ever seen.

" _**I was trying to be polite " **_he laughed.

" **Honestly Major this will suit me fine "**

" _**Glad you like it, Oh and Kelly"**_

" **Yes Major"**

" _**Call me Paul "**_

" **Will do, good night Paul "** I smile.

" _**Good night Kelly, get some sleep, it's a busy day tomorrow."**_

With that my door closes and I'm left to try and sort through the mess that is my mind, you know, it's complicated being me.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just A Matter Of Time And Mind  
Chapter Title: First Contact  
Characters: Daniel Jackson, Garshaw/Yosuf, Jolinar/Rosha, Martouf/Lantash, Samantha Carter  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings: Character Death  
Summary: Kelly has contacted the Tok'Ra and they form a new alliance to try and rescue Rosha/Jolinar from Chronos.

italics are the Tok'Ra  
Bold is Chronos  
Bold and Italic is our new Jaffa, I hope this isn't to confusing.

* * *

**First Contact**

" _I don't like it Lantash, they should be back by now " _Martouf stated to his soul mate.

" _I know it's been a while Martouf but they can handle themselves " _Lantash answered sending him a Symbiote equivalent to a kiss on the forehead, he hated for Martouf to be upset and tended to mother him constantly in these circumstances.

" _I feel that something has gone terribly wrong, we should go look for them " _Martouf continued as he began to get more and more restless.

" _You know the high council will not sanction such a mission " _Lantash sighed, he new what Martouf was saying was correct, they should have heard from Jolinar and Rosha by now.

* * *

" **Did you honestly think that you could infiltrate my empire and steel from me ? Do I really look that gullible, child ? " **Chronos bellowed at his prisoners. 

" _Do you really want me to answer that question ? " _Jolinar replied defiantly as she stared the System Lord down.

" **You are either incredibly brave or extremely stupid Jolinar, would you have me torture your host when there is no need ? " **Chronos asked as if the subject bored him to no end.

" _My host knew full well what she was getting herself into when she blended with me " _Jolinar retorted, but she still felt guilty that Rosha had been put through so much at the hands of this monster.

" **Blended ? Your words amuse me child, when you offer your host their own identity as well as your own it offers nothing but trouble, take this Sholva back to her cell, we shall try this again later when she is a little more co-operative, perhaps I will get better acquainted with your host " **Chronos sneered as Jolinar/Rosha were led off to their prison once more.

_I see no way out of this my friend " _Jolinar said to her host even though she was still unconscious, her beloved host had 24 hours left for this world if she was lucky, Jolinar mourned, she so loved Rosha, how could she have been so careless. " _I am sorry Martouf/Lantash my loves, I can not keep my promise this time " _She said to the stars as a single tear fell from her eyes.

" Kelly, wake up you're having a nightmare " O'Neill shouted at me shaking me awake, " You ok Kid ? " He asked me in a concerned fatherly manner.

" We have to help them " I informed him knowing full well he would have no clue as to what I was talking about.

" Help who ? " Jack asked me in that cute beyond cute clueless way of his.

" Jolinar and her host Rosha " I noted the look of absolute horror on his face, I could see that he thought I had completely lost the plot.

" Whoa there kid, rewind, host?" I could tell I was going to have to sell him on this real fast.

" Jolinar of Malkshur, she is the most wanted Goa'uld next to Garshaw of Belote" Teal'c assisted me, though not entirely accurate.

" Don't call them Goa'uld to their face Teal'c, They're Tok'Ra, a resistance cell within the Goa'uld, same specie but a whole different genetic make up." I elaborated.

" Kinda like the French in the World War ?" Jack asked, bless, why does he act so dull? His IQ is not that far off from Carter, O.K. maybe that was a bit generous but it is quite high.

" **If you had the job you always wanted and dreamed of, would you show you're full potential to anyone ? "** Kowalski grinned, causing that little light to go on in my mind.

" Good point " I sent to him

" Yes, kinda Jack " I humoured him.

" Why don't we all go to the briefing room for a nice long chat " O'Neill said to us all " Come on grab your robe " He smiled at me and gave me a little nudge with his elbow, wow that smile makes you go all weak in the knees.

" Yeah sure, why not ? Won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon " I sighed.

* * *

" I understand you are worried about your mates Martouf but I can not in all good conscience sign off on a mission on a feeling, I need evidence " Garshaw stated sternly. 

" I understand Master Garshaw " Martouf sighed. He couldn't understand how no-one else knew what he knew. They were friends, and relatives. They knew full well that if Jolinar and Rosha had not made contact by now that something had gone drastically wrong.

" May I suggest that you get a sliver of Naquadar and a little Xentanian and dial the address I've just given you, then throw them into the event horizon, wait a little while, we'll dial you up once we've verified the substances." I managed to send to our would be friend.

" _Who are you ? " _

" _Master Garshaw ? "_ By now Martouf and Lantash were probably thinking that poor Garshaw had completely lost the plot.

" _Did you not hear the woman speak ? " _

" _I heard no one " _Lantash stated, he was getting worried, not like Garshaw to come apart like this.

" _I ask you again, who are you ? " _

" We are the Tauri, we need to speak to you " He elaborate a little further.

" _Why ? " _

" For one you need hosts and two I know where Rosha and Jolinar are, my name is Kelly by the way, Dial the co-ordinates, send the elements through, we'll do the rest "

" _She's finally lost it Martouf my friend "_ Lantash said to his host while giving the best understanding smile that he could muster.

" _Martouf, get me a sliver of Naquadar and Xentanian please, then dial these co-ordinates and place the materials through the Chaapa'ai, we might just find your mates after all. " _That was all the motivation he needed, no more questions asked he did as we had asked him.

" We need to have a little chat before we contact these Tok'Ra honey " General Hammond said softly to me, big whoops, oh well time to face the music.

" I've already contacted them General " I say quietly as I shuffle my feet underneath the table.

" You, have ? " The General asked me, more than a little shocked and getting slightly worried I might add.

" Yes sir, I asked Garshaw to send a sliver of Naquadar and Xentanian through the gate so we'll know it's them and then we would go from there. Sir you need to trust me on this, have I ever let you down ?" I say to the gentle man sitting at the head of the table and giving my most innocent smile

" no, but we are essentially talking about contacting the Goa'uld " George tried to explain to me.

" No sir, we are talking about the Tok'Ra, the children of Egeria, she was kinda like, well, mother nature here on Earth. They are nothing like the Goa'uld, admittedly they can be arrogant but you've got two people living in one body, there's going to be a slight clash of personalities, but they do not take hosts unless the host wishes it and if they can't find a host they die with the one that they are in." I explain.

" What exactly would we need to do to start up a dialogue with these people ? " O'Neill asked. It was nice to have him batting for my team for a change, but I think that might have something to do with Kowalski.

" When I was leaving the briefing room last night I heard a scream, I thought nothing of it at the time as things like that happen to me all the time. But I now believe that it was Rosha, Jolianar's host, she's dying. She was to badly injured in their last torture session for Jolinar to heal the damage, if we supply another host it would definately open up what you affectionately call a dialogue, plus we would have space faring allies " I grin for ear to ear as that little spark appears in O'Neill's eyes, the man just loves space ships.

" Unauthorised off world activation " Right on cue Walter I smile.

" Walter, was anything sent through the gate ? "

" Yes Maam, Naquadar and a little know substance identified as Xentanian. "

" Well General Hammond ? " I ask.

" O.K. Walter, dial the co-ordinates that just contacted us and let them know It's safe to come. " He sighes as he caves into pressure.

" Yes Sir " Walter looked at me and gave a little wink as he carried out his orders. A little while later and the gate is dialling in again.

" That would be Martouf/Lantash, Garshaw/Yosef, Selmak/Saroosch and the Centurion guard of the high council." I stated as the gate sprang to life.

" Always amazes me how you do that " O'Neill smiled at me."

" Open the Iris Walter " O'Neill ordered and stood to attention as we waited for our guests to arrive.

" Yes Sir " Walter said as he opened the Iris.

" Stand down people, sorry for the welcoming committee friends, we can't be to careful " O'Neill offered in his best diplomatic voice.

" That's quite alright, we would do the same under the circumstances " Garshaw said in all honesty.

" If you'd follow me we have quite a lot to discuss." Jack asked as he held out his arm in the direction that he wished them to go. We went back to the briefing room and all sat around the big table, talk about Deja Vu.

" I believe you've already spoken with Kelly here " General Hammond smiled as he noted the looks of amazment on our guests faces.

" _Yes, she has been most helpful"_ Garshaw said as she looked at me. For once I didn't know what anyone was thinking. What a wonderful feeling that was

_" You said you know where Jolinar is "_ Poor Lantash, he's worried sick.

" Yes Lantash. Chronos has her locked up in Katan "

" _Can you supply us with details as to how we can retrieve her ? " _

" We can do better than that Lantash, SG1 and SG9 are suited up and ready to go when you are "

" _We are ready now " _Lantash dipped his head and raised it again. " _I must apologise for Lantash, he is very worried for our mates safety " _Martouf offered, even though he was just as worried.

" And you are ? " O'Neill asked curiously.

" _My name is Martouf, I am Lantash's host "_ Martouf tried to explain, giving that glorious smile of his.

" I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it " Sam stated, amazed at what she was seeing.

" Sam, could I have a word with you." I ask, pulling her away from the question and answer session that had just begun. " I need you to understand something, Jolinar will need a new host "

" I remember you saying, wait a minute, me ? Oh, I don't know "

" Think about it, you would have wound up with her if I had let things run it's course, all be it short lived " I try not to push to hard, but I just don't want things to turned out the way that they should.

" Short lived ? "

" An Ashrak would kill her soon after your blending, so it would be prudent to eliminate Chronos there and then so he can't send that same Ashrak to kill her "

" I'll bare that in mind " Sam sighes as she tries to let the knew knowledge sink in.

" Are you ready Carter " Jack asks, that man has lousy timing.

" Yeah, coming Sir "

" She will do what is right Kelly " Nephritis tells me softly.

* * *

As the team walked through the Chaapa'ai, Martouf I noticed was getting very nervous. 

" _Does this strike you as too easy ? "_ He asked Lantash as his nerve endings started to prickle.

" _It does my friend, be alert "_

" There is movement in the trees O'Neill " Teal'c stated, he too was on edge.

" I clocked that 5 minutes ago, why aren't they moving in on us ? "

" I believe that we are meant to get to our destination O'Neill. It will be then that we will receive resistance "

" _I had that feeling also " _Lantash voiced out loud, agreeing with the Jaffa.

* * *

" **Your mate is on his way to try and rescue you, just so you know I will kill you in front of him, then I will do to him as I have done to you and finally I will kill him too, sleep well Sholva " **He sneered at poor Jolinar before breaking out in fits of laughter and leaving her with her thoughts. 

" _We need to warn them Jolinar "_ Rosha cried as she became more anxious.

" _Rosha? When did you wake ? "_

_" A little while ago, I don't have much time left dear one, we must get out of here now "_

_" You are in no shape to try an escape my beloved friend. "_ Jolinar said to her beloved host as she felt the life draining from them.

_" In a few more hours we will need not worry about what state we are in, we will both be dead. "_ Rosha reasoned. She gave her life long friend a much needed hug as she tried to convince her to move.

_" A good point, do you have any suggestions ? "_

_" That Jaffa doesn't seem to agree with his master, maybe we could use that to our advantage ."_

_" It is worth a try my friend "_ Jolinar sighed as grief started to well in the pit of her stomach.

_" Zar'ta isn't it ? "_ Jolinar asked her jailer.

" _**It is "**_ He confirmed, suspicious of his masters quarry

" _Why do you serve Chronos ? I hear that a group of Jaffa have broken from their master and are now free, you could do the same."_

" _**I suppose you are to offer me my freedom if I free you ? "**_ The man grinned.

" _I hear from Chronos himself that the Jaffa Teal'c is with the people on their way here, I'm sure there are others that feel as you do, could you not rally them ? _Jolinar asked hopeful that she had reached her jailer. " _I am sure Teal'c would take you under his wing if you assisted in some way " _She continued.

" _**And you would help me in return if I freed you? "**_ He asked sceptically.

" _I would, you have my word. And a Tok'Ra's word you can trust."_ Jolinar stated with pride.

* * *

" _We are nearing the stronghold, I was expecting some resistance by now " _Martouf said to the team. 

" _**We dispatched the Sholva, they would have destroyed their brothers and sisters for a false god so do not grieve for them brother Teal'c. The one you seek lies close to death, she has little time, she would not allow us to use the Sarcophagus, Come we must hurry " **_Zar'ta stated.

" _Martouf ? "_ Rosha asked weakly as she reached up to touch her loves face.

_" It is I my love " Martouf confirmed. _He was trying his best to be strong, but the woman he loved was dieing right in front of his eyes._ " I am not made of stone Lantash, I am sorry."_ He said to his Symbiote as tears began to run free.

_" We thought we would not see you before we die "_ Rosha said to her love as her life ebbed away.

" _Do not talk so, you will both be alright "_ Martouf said reasuringly.

_" No Martouf, Rosha has been injured beyond my capability to repair, my love, there is no way I can heal the damage caused "_ Jolinar stated solemnly

" How much time does Rosha have Jolinar? " Sam asked

" _Minutes is being generous I feel " _

" Would you accept me as your new host ? " Sam asked wearily.

" _I would be honoured…" _Jolinar stopped mid sentence as she realised that she didn't know whom she was talking to.

" Samantha, Samantha Carter from Earth."

" _She is of the Tauri my mate " _Lantash added.

" _A pretty name, you will look after Jolinar for me Won't you ? " _Rosha wept.

" I will, I promise " Sam agreed as she too started to cry.

" You sure about this Carter ? " O'Neill asked his second.

" I'm sure sir, What do I do ? "

" _Lean in as if to kiss me " _Jolinar smiled.

" Uh, O.K., like this ? " Sam asked. At that moment Jolinar jumped from Rosha to her new soul mate and then everything went black. When she awoke Martouf was cradling Rosha in his arms, rocking her gently back and fore silently weeping and stroking her hair, kissing her ever so gently. Sam's heart went out to her new husband and it broke completely when Jolinar awoke. She slowly moved over to Martouf took them both in her arms and wept with him.

* * *

" Welcome back people, debriefing in 1 hour" General Hammond shouted over the loud speaker. 

" _I need a shower " _Sam stated, sounding subdued.

" You OK Sam ? " Daniel asked worried for his friend.

"

" _I can't believe she's gone Lantash " _Jolinar cried as he took her into his arms.

" _Nor I my heart " _

" Nephritis recommends that you both shower, I took the liberty of getting some clean clothes for you, I know it doesn't feel like it now but everything is going to be just fine "I explained. I looked to the corner of the room and smile as Rosha smiles back at me, " Rosha is never going to be far away " I reasure them. Sam smiles in a knowing way at me then took Martouf by the arm and led him away.

" _You two are quiet " _Jolinar said a little while later.

" _Reminiscing my love " _Martouf sighed.

" _I miss her too my loves " _Jolinar said with tears in her eyes.

" _I don't understand, I didn't even know the woman and my heart is broken " _Sam cried, Martouf caught her up into his arms and they both wept for their lost love together.

TBC

Hi, Let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcomed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Just A Matter Of Time And Mind  
Chapter Title: Out of Sink  
Characters: Delek, Egeria, Garshaw/Yosuf, Jacob/Selmak, Janet Fraiser, Jolinar/Rosha, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Samantha Carter  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: Kelly is finding things are not quite how they should be and finds something out about herself that even she didn't see coming.

* * *

Many thanks to Kitrin. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you will equally enjoy this chapter. 

**Out of Sink**

I had been surprised at how quickly the two peoples moulded together. I had half expected everything to play out as it would have done if I had let things well alone. O'Neill was being civil to all members of the Tok'Ra and yes that did include Martouf and Lantash which did surprise me. I had asked him once if everything was ok and...

" Just peachy " was the reply

" You know Colonel there is someone special going to turn up in you life " I smiled at him, he just looked at me

" Was I really that transparent ? " he had asked me with a heavy sigh of embarrassment.

" Hey I'm psychic, remember ? Well maybe just a little opaque " I laughed " you know, if you sit down and have a heart to heart with Martouf and Lantash you'll all feel a little better. Everyone knows how you feel about Sam it's a little hard not to see what's written all over your face, that's probably why Martouf goes on red alert every time you enter the room "

" We get on just fine " The Colonel had argued with me.

" I know, but you are both on edge around each other, you need to clear the air, I believe he is in Sam's lab, on his own I might add " I made sure that he knew that I wouldn't take no for an answer. This little problem needed to be addressed or it would become a big problem later on.

" Point taken " He smiled and went to seek out Martouf

" _**Well that went easier than I expected " **_Kowalski grinned.

" Play nice Major " I had said to our mutual friend with a sly little grin.

" _**Yes Maam "**_ He smiled and promptly disappeared

" Oh well, all quiet on the western front " I sighed " for 5 minutes anyway "

* * *

" Hey Martouf, Lantash can I talk to ya a minute ? " Jack asked while shuffling his feet nervously. 

" Certainly O'Neill " Martouf agreed, just as nervously. He never knew what to expect from this man, and that made himself and Lantash very unsettled.

" I just ran into Kelly, Well she uh, she pointed something out and um, well, she thought that maybe, oh hell, she thinks that I like Carter a little more than I should and I do but she's your girl now and I've Never come between anyone in my life and I'm not about to start now and besides it's against the regs so, there, I think that's everything " He took a deep breath and slumped into the nearest chair.

Martouf stared at O'Neill for a while as he assimilated the words that were just blurted at out at him.

" I must admit that makes us feel a lot better " Martouf sighed in relief. The three of them were laughing and larking about when Sam and Jolinar walked in.

" _We have just entered an alternative reality my friend "_ Jolinar quipped " what just happened ? " Sam asked and at her husbands while staring questionably at O'Neill.

" We talked and got everything out in to the open." Martouf offered with one of his dazzling smiles.

" Yeah , all bin sorted " O'Neill grinned " The next time off we get they're coming fishing " he added and he genuinely was pleased that the two had accepted his invitation, I had to laugh.

" _**He's like a kid with a new toy "**_ I grinned at Kowalski who was equally amused.

* * *

" She is growing weaker by the day " A vaguely familar voice pointed out in a very worried tone of voice. 

" We need to find a replacement " A even more familiar voice answered.

" And how do you propose we do that ? " The first voice asked.

" I believe the solution will present itself " The second stated menacingly.

I awoke confused, everything was happening out of sink. Something had definately gone wrong in the time stream.

" _**A side effect of our tampering perhaps "**_ Nephritis offered helpfully.

" _Highly likely unfortunately "_ I sighed " Oh well no rest for the wicked, lets get everyone together " I had my own personal phone to the Generals office, there was always someone there, the SGC was never left without their own Commander and Chief, it just so happened to be Jack on watch tonight.

" Hi Kel, what's the problem Hun ? " He asked me cheerfully.

" We have the chance to rescue Egeria " I answered trying not to sound so worried.

" Briefing room now, I'll get everyone together " I was told and got dressed for my meeting quick smart.

They didn't take long to join me in the briefing room, Martouf and Sam practically ran into the room.

" I've sent word to Persus, he, Garshaw and Selmak will be arriving shortly " And right on cue...

" Incoming traveller, receiving Tok'Ra IDC " Walter announced over the loudspeaker.

" Open the iris Walter " O'Neill ordered and went down to meet his guests.

" Welcome back to Earth " O'Neill said shaking Persus's hand and took the liberty of pecking Garshaw on the cheek causing her to blush a deep scarlet.

" I took the liberty of bringing a few people with me, you have met my personal guard, Garshaw and there's no need to introduce Selmak, but this is Kelmaa and I understand you have met Malek " Persus continued to introduce the various members of his group and I couldn't help but smile. These people were becoming firm friends, it was nice to see.

" Good to see you all, if you'll follow me to the briefing room Kelly has something to say that would solve a lot of your problems if it pans out" a short walk to the briefing room and I was greeted with a warm and friendly smile.

" Hello again Kelly " Persus offered his hand to shake in the Tau'Ri fashion. He was learning quickly the customs of the planet.

" Hi Persus, would you take a seat please ? " I asked in my best warm and friendly voice.

I told them about my dream, all listened intently as I relayed the information.

" If this isn't supposed to happen for a couple of years the Pangaran's aren't going to be forth coming with the information required " Jolinar said solemnly.

" We will have a problem of later date that we could deal with now also and I do believe it will assist on this mission. Hathor, she's in an Aztec temple locked in her Sarcophagus, If we get there soon we can stop her from killing a nice couple who happen upon her, I know the Tok'ra have a way of removing the symbiote so we could trade the Queens " This was agreed upon rather quickly, which was very unusual seeing as though most of the people in the room were politicians.

I know that they won't release Egeria but once we've got a foothold everything will be fine I tell myself, but things are not black and white anymore, I sigh, " Why can't anything be straightforward anymore ? "

" All will be well my friend, you know what you must do " Nephritis councilled me. I forgot that she had been Egerias' host and was equally excited.

" I know, I'm a little nervous " Nephritis gave me a dazzling smile as I admitted my little weakness.

" You will be alright, you will see " She offered as she placed her hand on my arm.

* * *

" And where do you think your going young lady ? " O'Neill questioned me as I made my way into the gate room. That man worries to much I smile . 

" I'm needed for this one Colonel " I try to explain.

" You can't come missy" He tells me in his best fatherly tone.

" I'll just follow " I argue back.

" And how are you going to do that ? " He asked in an amused tone of voice. I noted that everyone is looking at me amused, Malek has a broad grin on his face. Unusual, I can't remember that man ever smiling before.

" Look Colonel, either I come with you or I use the 2nd stargate, it's of no consequence to me, it'll take a little longer to get there but…

" What 2nd gate ? " O'Neill asked, shocked at what I had just stated.

" Tell ya later " I say slyly in that childish playground sort of tone, Jack is none to impressed but Malek looks at me and smiles the most beautiful smile, goodness he's absolutely gorgeous "

" _**Down girl " **_Kowalski laughed, causing me to go a deep scarlet.

" O.K. let's go, and don't get into any trouble " We all walk up the ramp and disappear through the shining puddle.

" Wow, can we do that again ? " I ask, I'm practically bouncing around with excitement.

" Who are you ? " state your purpose here " Tegar I sighed, I forgot about that pain in the neck.

" These are the Tauri and we are Tok'Ra, you have something that belongs to us, we are willing to trade for the safe return of our property, is there somewhere we can talk more securely ? " Lantash asked trying to hold his temper, we were led into a room that resembled our briefing room.

" You say that we have something that belongs to you, would you please elaborate please ? " Dollan asked, he's not the type of man I would have said would become a politician, much to polite and friendly, a truly gentle soul.

" Our Queen, Egeria, we have it on good authority that you make a drug known as tretonin from symbiotes bred by our Queen, we offer a trade for her freedom "

" And what exactly are you willing to trade ? "

" A Queen that is perfectly healthy and IS Goa'uld!"

" How did you come across this information ? "Tegar sneered.

" I'm psychic " I stated matter of factly. It's my personal experience that if you tell them the truth they don't believe you anyway.

" Well, obviously you do not wish to tell us the name of your spy, but rest assured we will find him or her " Tegar smiled smuggly.

" You can not find that which does not exist " Teal'c offered, it was then I noticed Kelmaa slip out of the room, the men were caught up in a heated argument and no one was paying attention to much else so I managed to follow unchallenged, I waited until Kelmaa had rendered the guards unconscious and entered the chamber, I followed her inside and gasped, " poor Egeria " I had seen it in dreams but to see it in real life was a shock.

" A little greedy aren't we ? " I said to Kelmaa as she picked up her Queen " You already have one "

" I can not leave her to be used and dishonoured in such a way " Kelmaa cried

" I'm not asking you to Kelmaa, give her to me instead " I offered soothingly.

" You would become her host ? " She asked me, it was as if she had thought that her ears were playing tricks on her.

" That was the idea, I'm different to most and I'm hoping that my system will heel the damage to her " She looked at me quizzically but did not argue.

" You best sit down, my Queen is very week, I would not wish either of you to be injured" I did as Kelmaa had instructed. What she had said to me made sense, Egeria was very week!, how she would have survived another 5 years was beyond me.

" Open your mouth " Kelmaa smiled softly, again I did as I was instructed, Kelmaa placed Egeria to my lips. The Queen gently brushed my lips with her fin as if to reassure me that all was well and then entered my mouth with one swift movement. My throat was suddenly ablaze and I felt like I was choking, then nothing but blackness. I awoke to find everyone standing around me, Malek was the first to notice that we were awake and fell to his knees, I heard a voice say " Rise Malek, you are not my servant " He smiled and rose to his feet. I sat up and went to get down off of the platform, a hand grabbed my arm.

" You should rest my Queen " Malek told me, still concerned for out health.

" We're fine Malek, really " I smiled, but he looked at me still worried.

" _He is very sweet is he not ? "_ Egeria gave me a mental equivalent of a grin, and I actually blushed, yet again.

"These are the Tauri who ally themselves with the Tok'ra." Kelmaa offered.

"I know. Kelly has told me a lot but I feel there is more to learn Come forward Samantha, my host tells me you seek to help the Pangaran's despite what they have done to me."

"This has all been a terrible mistake, but not a malicious act." Carter tried to explain.

"Nor was mine, Major Carter." Egeria shot back.

"I passed on the flawed gene that gave the drug it's weakness. You are unable to construct an antidote because of the manner in which I sabotaged my young. I did it in the hope that they would ultimately prove useless to the Pangaran's. I wanted to force them to abandon their research once the drug proved untenable. Instead, they continued to make it in ever increasing quantities." My new sould mate explained.

"And now, they can't live without it." Sam stated.

"It is not what I intended." Egeria sighed in sadness.

"Their fate is their own doing, not yours. You merely tried to free yourself the only way you could." Malek said as he gave the Pangaran's a searing look.

"They do not deserve this end, not when it can be prevented." Egeria countered.

"You created the flaw. You can create the antidote that will save them." Sam smiled.

"I will tell you what you need to know." Egeria smiled. She liked Sam, a lot!

"Thank you. On behalf of our people, please forgive us for what we have done to you. Had we known..." Dollan started to speak, only to be cut off by Egeria.

"The salvation of the Pangaran's is important to my host. Such is the spirit of Tok'ra that I wish to be known." She explained.

It didn't take long to sort out the defect in the tretonin and the Pangaran's systems, Egeria was slowly growing to like the people now that she saw them from the outside of her prison, Dollan kept apologising profusely.

" _Guilty Conscience "_ Egeria laughed.

"_He and his people put you through a lot, he's just realised that he nearly signed the death warrant of an entire race, it's a shock to him, and will probably take a while for him to settle, be patient with him " _I smiled and for the first time since we blended, Egeria actually relaxed.

" _You thought he had some sort of ulterior motive ? "_ I asked quizically.

" _A little paranoid yes ? "_ Egeria asked in embarrassment

" _it's understandable, just make sure it doesn't rub off on the little ones "_ I teased.

" Are we ready to go Kelly ? " O'Neill asked in his usuall chipper tone of voice.

" Yes, all ready Colonel " I smile.

" O.K. Daniel dial us home " He says as he smiles back at me.

" Welcome back people, briefing in 1 hr " General Hammond smiled down on us from the control center.

* * *

" _**A little bird told me that we have Royalty in our presence "**_ Kowalski grinned. 

" _**Welcome back my Kardia "**_ Nephritis said softly.

" _Nephritis ? "_ Now that really did confuse Egeria.

" _**It has been a while has it not ? "**_ Nephritis asked sadly.

" _It was only yesterday for me " _I suddenly felt very queasy, everything went out of focus and I was face to face with Ra.

" You seem to be unwell my Queen, a short spell in a stasis jar should heal you ailment " He sneered " but before you take your medicine someone would like a word with you " I gasped as Cordesh walked passed me and took his place next to Ra.

" do not worry my Queen, I will look after my brothers and sisters " Cordesh notified us.

" Cordesh ? Why ? " Egeria asked, hurt that her favourite could commit such an act of treachery.

" Need you ask mother ?, the humans are there for our amusement, pets in some cases " He explained while gently lifting a slave girls head and looking affectionately into her eyes before turning back to us and grinning " Your children live on borrowed time my Queen, sleep well "

We awoke to find ourselves in the infirmary with our family and friends around us looking very worried.

" Sorry, memory download, it was quite vivid, we're fine " I say, trying to put everyone's minds at rest.

Malek looked less than convinced.

" _He has a heart of gold that one " _I sighed, heavens I'm beginning to sound like a teenager with her first crush.

" _You like him a lot yes ? "_ Once again I felt that familiar heat in my cheeks, Egeria laughed.

" _Do not be embarrassed my Kardia, I must admit this does make choosing a mate easier " _She grinned while giving a Symbiote wink.

" _A mate ? " _The idea completely shocked me.

" _I do need a mate by my side Kelly, it has always been this way "_ Egeria laughed.

" _I'm not opposed to the idea, I'd just not given it any thought, but Malek, do you think he would…? " _Again she laughed.

" _I really do need to work on you way of thinking when it comes to sex " A_nd giggled as my face flushed once more.

" _Wind up merchant " _I joked and received a hug in response.

" _I am sorry calon, I am just playing " _

" _**You will get used to it " **_Nephritis laughed. " _**Egeria has a devilish sense of humour."**_

" _A most unusual ability you have, we need to rest so that I may complete our blending "_ Egeria mused as we drifted off to sleep once more.

I awoke a short while later to find Malek dozing by my side and the sounds of people arguing in the hallway.

" She needs her rest " I heard Dr Frasier say.

" I wish to see her, Malek is with her why can't I see her ? " That voice, where have I heard that voice?

" She asked for Malek specifically, if you have a problem with that Cordesh take it up with Persus. He's the one that set the orders " Dr Frasier stated, not one to be walked over Cordesh knew she would not give in. I heard some mumbling and he was gone, wait a minute, Cordesh ?

" Malek he's a traitor " I managed to gasp, I was still a little woozy from the blending process.

" Who's a traitor ? " He said groggily as he awoke.

" Cordesh, he's the one that gave Egeria to Ra " I hadn't even finished my sentence and Malek was out the door like a rocket, I felt Egeria stir and filled her in when she was a little more alert, we got dressed and followed the sounds of a full blown argument.

" She is out of her mind, you can't possibly believe her, she is not well " We had wound up in the briefing room, Again.

" I was placed in a stasis jar and used as a breeding machine for the best part of 50 years Cordesh, that doesn't cause brain fever, I remember perfectly well your treachery ." Egeria said venomously.

" It doesn't matter the Tok'ra's days are numbered " Cordesh laughed aloud.

" I remember you saying that to me once before and yet my children still live "

" Some yes, but most have perished " He said with a cruel cold voice.

" I am sickened to think I once called you my son, Cordesh, but I want you to know, the System Lords will fall, but you won't be alive to see it." Egeria snapped "Attempt to remove Cordesh from the host without harming him, then place him in my stasis jar." Egeria smiled with glee " I did tell you, you would regret everything my child" and with that he was removed from our sight.

" Please take a seat my Queen " Garshaw said excitedly, I smiled in return and took a seat, I looked around the table, most of my eldest children were present.

" Forgive me mother, but how is it you live, Kelmaa said your vital signs were very poor and failing " Delek asked.

" _Bless, he's actually nervous " _I giggled

" _Behave " _My new soul mate told me as a mother would scold a naughty child.

" she's very special my new host as I'm sure anyone here at the SGC will verify." Egeria said proudly.

" Yes but she is only human is she not ? " Delek countered.

" No " Well you could have heard a pin drop " She's an ancient "

" Why didn't you say anything Hun ? " General Hammond asked me, confused that I had not confided in him.

" I wasn't aware General " And It wasn't a lie. I really didn't know.

" How can you not know what you are ? " Jack asked confused.

" I read about people like me every day, psychic's, telekinetic, pyrokinesis, I just thought I was like them" I answered truthfully.

" Who was the last symbiote to actually join the Tok'Ra ? " Egeria asked. Changing the subject.

" That would be myself my Queen "

" Jolinar is it not ? "

" Yes my Queen "

" You have not found any of my clutches ? "

" We were not aware of their existence mother " Delek said mournfully

" Cordesh did his job well " I sighed.

" Would they still be alive ? " I mused out loud.

" I never told Cordesh where they were so they should be O.K. " Was the reply

" Can we go and retrieve them now ? " Delek asked excitedly.

I was giggling uncontrollably, I had only seen him as the tough talking councillor and now I was seeing this cute little boy vying for his mothers approval, it was really quite adorable.

" We would need a safe place to keep them " O'Neill said jumping on the band wagon.

" I believe we are getting ahead of ourselves " I said " We shall check the lakes first shall we ? " A short trip through the gate and we were at our destination only to find everything in ruins " I'm sorry my Kardia " I hugged my new soulmate as her heart broke.

" Hello, are you lost ? Can I help you ? " A young man asked as he approached us gingerly.

" I was looking for my children " Egeria smiled, our smile faltered as the young man grew closer " He has a symbiote " She whispered in O'Neill's ear.

" You are Goa'uld " He sneered " Leave this place, you are not welcome here " We smiled reassuringly at the young man

" We are not Goa'uld young one, we are Tok'Ra " The young man looked at us warily

" What is your name ? " He asked keeping a safe distance

" My name is Egeria, this is Malek/Nate, Selmak/Jacob, Lantash/Martouf and the Tauri

" Egeria ? "

" That's correct " We smiled softly.

" We had thought you lost to us long ago mother " The man wept tears of relief and joy as the news sank in " I am Hephaestus "

" How many of my children live " Egeria asked as the first bit of hope filtered through. We surveyed the damage in the area and prepared ourselves for the worst news possible.

" We are all well mother, we left the lake centuries ago, the Nox advised us off an imminent attack and actually supplied us with hosts, one of the last useful things they did before they decided to become pacifists " He laughed.

" Are you willing to join with your brothers and Sisters and continue the battle against the Goa'uld ? " We asked our new son.

" We are mother " Was the proud reply.

" Malek would you arrange evacuation of this planet please ? " Egeria asked our chosen one.

" Yes my Queen "

" You will call me Egeria please " I noted a knowing look that appeared on Selmak's face along with a mischievous smile that came with it, poor Malek, a light blush tinted his cheeks, we would make it up to him later when all our children were safe in the Tok'Ra tunnels, we smiled. We watched as the young were rounded up and taken in groups through the Chaapa'ai, it was a sight to see, the Tok'ra's numbers were replenished and would continue to grow, the Jaffa's tretonin was not endangered and Hathor had been dealt with, her host had been buried as she had requested at her home the ancient town of Hwt-Ka-Ptah " Poor woman, she had no life " I sighed " This is why we fight my Kardia, so that everyone has a chance to live and be free " I smile as my sould mates words sink in.

" _To borrow Garshaw's words, this will be a good day " _I say, my heart filled with hope.

" _A good day indeed my dear one, a good day indeed "_ My Kardia tells me as she gives me a hug.

* * *

Hi, let me know what you think. I'd really like to have some feedback to see if I'm on the right track with this one. Best wishes, and thanks for reading, Bacardi. 


End file.
